walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard (TV Series)
Richard is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Kingdom, he is described as "a rugged, no-bullshit survivor who’s very protective of his way of life. He’s straight laced, no nonsense, and is as tough on himself as he is on others." Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Nothing is known about Richard's life prior to the outbreak, other than he presumably resided somewhere near the greater Washington D.C. area. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Richard survived alongside his family until they eventually perished (the nature behind their deaths being presently unknown.) Sometime after this event, Richard later encountered Ezekiel with whom he came to develop a fierce loyalty towards and subsequently settled into his community named The Kingdom. Hearts Still Beating Upon assimilating into community, Richard managed to regain a sense of purpose and thus committed himself in ensuring the safety of his fellow residents and in the process, became one of Ezekiel’s trusted allies alongside Jerry, David, Dianne and significantly later Benjamin. The Well Roughly during this period, Richard managed to befriend Paul Rovia, a scout for a nearby community named the Hilltop Colony upon where the two came to develop a trusting partnership, and thus a trading system was established between the two communities, despite this however he gained a lesser opinion on the community leader Gregory for his cowardice. Rock in the Road Richard was present at the time of the arrival of a notorious group of survivors named the Saviors who operated on behalf of Negan. Upon meeting, the Saviors demanded a portion of supplies in exchange for leaving the community unscathed, to which Ezekiel complied under the condition that the Saviour’s would never step foot inside The Kingdom. Throughout the following months Richard aided his group in gathering supplies in order to compensate towards the Saviors demands and thus he took part in several conducted weekly trades between the two groups, which he alongside Ezekiel, and several others kept secretly hidden from the rest of the community. Season 7 "The Well" Richard attends the feral pig hunt with Ezekiel, newcomer Morgan Jones, Benjamin, Dianne, Alvaro, and Jerry. After the pigs are herded into a garage, he allows the pigs to feed upon a walker tied up in a room, stating that he wants their bellies filled with rot for the Saviors. After Dianne loads up the truck with the captured pigs, Richard drives separately from the group back to the Kingdom. Later, he is present at the exchange with the Saviors and gets into an altercation with a young Savior. He manages to dodge Jared's initial blow and punches him in the face in return, prompting everyone to raise their weapons. As Ezekiel attempts to diffuse the situation, Jared knocks Richard to the ground and punches him several times before being ordered off of him by the lead Savior. As the Saviors drive away, Gavin informs the Kingdom group that Richard will be the first killed if next week's food drop is too light. A bloodied Richard looks on and scoffs at the Saviors as they drive away. "Hearts Still Beating" Richard stops by at Carol's cottage to speak with her and Morgan. Richard reveals his fears to Carol and Morgan; He doesn’t think The Kingdom can co-exist with the Saviors. He believes they will inevitably destroy the Kingdom. Richard asks Carol and Morgan to help him convince Ezekiel to strike first. Carol refuses to have anything to do with it and insists on being left alone. Morgan hesitates to disrupt the peace with the Saviors. Richard dejectedly leaves. He enters a camper trailer hidden in the woods. He hurls an empty milk bottle and cries. "Rock in the Road" Richard and Alvaro arrive on horseback. Jesus makes introductions to Rick's group and and explains that they have similar interests. After some hesitation, Richard invites them to follow him. Richard, assuming Rick is interested in becoming a trade partner, confides in Jesus. He stresses their need to battle the Saviors. Jesus assures Richard that he has good news. Richard takes Rick’s group inside the Kingdom, where they reunite with Morgan and then to the theater, where they meet King Ezekiel. Rick asks Ezekiel to help them fight the Saviors. Ezekiel reprimands Jesus for telling Rick about his deal with the Saviors. They plead their case; in the process, Richard urges Ezekiel to fight the Saviors before things get worse, Morgan, asked for his opinion by Ezekiel himself, advises that they must find a non-violent course. Ezekiel shows reluctance to join the fight, saying that he has peace with the Saviors and refuses to break it. However he offers asylum in the Kingdom to Daryl Dixon who recently escaped the Saviors' custody. Rick explains to Richard that they don’t have the numbers to take out even one outpost. Richard realizes it’s not just about the numbers; they’re making the Saviors stronger every day by providing food, weapons and supplies "New Best Friends" Richard, Ezekiel, Morgan and other members of The Kingdom are waiting at the pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. The Saviors arrive and Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops and tells him to keep bringing Richard and tells him he will be the first to go if he doesn't stop going against them and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. Ezekiel tells Richard he will talk later about his behavior. In the archery area, Richard practices shooting a bow. Daryl joins him and he gives Daryl a crossbow and asks him for pointers, explaining that they share the same goal: killing the Saviors. Richard says that Morgan told him he was a bowman and hands him a new crossbow and asks for his help. Richard takes Daryl to his hidden camper trailer in the woods. He explains that they have to hit the Saviors first, but in order for that to happen, they need something to move Ezekiel. He stocks up on guns and makes a Molotov cocktail. Richard tells Daryl his plan to kill the Saviors when they pass and when the others find them, they will follow a trail that leads to a weapons cache then to a house that someone Ezekiel cares about is living in. When Richard mentions it’s a woman, Daryl demands to know her name. Richard reluctantly says it’s Carol and he was hoping he didn’t know who she was. Daryl refuses to put her in danger, and when Richard is about to go ahead, Daryl tackles him to the ground and they fight. Daryl threatens Richard that should any form of harm come to Carol he will kill him. Richard says that he would proudly die for the Kingdom. "Why don't you?", Daryl counters before he leaves. Richard is shown later when Daryl leaves the Kingdom. He looks back at Morgan, who then looks to Richard. "Bury Me Here" Richard will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Richard has killed: *Benjamin (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By * Morgan Jones (Alive and Before Reanimation) After Morgan found out that it was Richard's fault that the drop was light by 1 melon resulting in Benjamin's death, he started showing signs of his previous PTSD. During their next delivery to the Saviors, Morgan was looking at Benjamin's staff along with his own. He then drops his staff and whacks Richard on the back of his head. Afterwards, he got on top of him and strangled him and bashing his head into the concrete floor. When the drop was done and Ezekiel left, Morgan pulls out a knife and stabs Richard in the brain to prevent him from reanimating into a zombie. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Rogers. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Depressed